Under Control
by CherryFreezie777
Summary: Kon is left to babysit for Ichigo,Gin,Uuryu,Renji, and Urahara's kids while they go kick hollow butt. Will Kon be able to handle 6 little kids running around the house, claiming him as a cat? Oneshot Many OCs, OOC, many pairings see inside for full list


Disclaimer: Yo, homie G's what it do? Heheh, that's just me trying to act cool but failing miserably. Okay, so let's get on with this shall we? So this one-shot is about all my favorite Bleach pairings and their kiddies! WHEEE!! There's GinxRangiku, RenjixRukia, IchigoxOrihime, UraharaxYoruichi, and UuryuxOC! This is going to be fun…especially since they're all going to be looked after the epically awesome, Kon! Oh gosh, what have I done…READ AND FIND OUT! :D

By the way, I don't own Bleach (Tite Kubo is the owner) and please don't say you don't like a certain pairing, don't like, keep your mouth shut.

***

So here I am, sitting after all these snot-nosed kids while their parents are all out fighting the bad guys. That should be me! I should be helping them but no! I have to babysit these stupid, smelly beings!

"Mister Lion kitty thingy?" said the silver haired boy with icy blue eyes, waving his little arms around like he was in class. I sighed.

"Yes…er…what's your name again, kid?" I said. Great. I forgot the kid's name again after he told me eight times already. Poor kid. But hey, he was a cute little thing and also the oldest out of all the children.

"My name is Ichimaru Aoi, Mister Lion kitty thing." Said the boy with a familiar creepy smile.

"Okay, Aoi. Whataya need?" I said, coming closer to the child.

"When are momma and papa coming back? It's already been an hour." Said the boy as he looked at the wooden zanpaktou toy his father gave him. AH! HE WAS TOO CUTE!

"I don't know kid. Tell you what? Want to be my assistant and help me take care of the younger kids?" I said, ruffling the boys silvery locks. Aoi smiled and nodded; that creepy smile his dad has creeping back onto his pink lips.

We both stood up and walked on over to a huge play pen where all the younger children giggled and screamed in glee. Oh God, shoot me now!

Aoi walked on over to the play pen and waved at the small children, all of them turning all their attention to him.

"Now little ones please pay attention to Mister Lion Kitty and me. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and if not well I'll just have to talk to all your momma's and papa's." said Aoi, a smile on his face. Isn't this kid like 5? He posses the qualities of a leader! All hail Sir Ichimaru!

All the children, (whose names I forgot) were all giggling and outstretching their arms, hoping someone would carry them. Aoi turned and looked at me.

"Mister Lion Kitty? Are we going to play with the babies? They seem to want our attention." Said Aoi, playing with the sleeves of his black kimono. I didn't know much about kids so I didn't know what the hell to do with them. I guess we should let them out.

***

"Kitty!" yelled out loud the little fiery red haired girl as she chased me across the room. I was so wrong! We should have left the little mother fuckers inside the play pen! Oh god, why!? What did I do to deserve this?!

"AH!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!! ICHIGO!!?? AOI??!! OPRAH!!?? SOMEBODY!!!???" I yelled as the girl caught up with me. She giggled and screamed in glee, not knowing I'm in complete agony. Finally, I fell and the little grabbed me and hugged me tight. Oh gosh why!!??

"Heheh, Kitty funny!" said the offspring of Renji and my lovely, Rukia. She held me and kissed my head, making me feel loved. Aww this child is a complete angel just like her mother!

"Ami-Chan, It's my turn to play with the kitty!" said an orange haired boy who looked exactly like his father, Ichigo.

Ami stuck her tongue out and shook her head. Little Ichigo grew angry and grabbed my leg, making me yelp out in pain.

"Give it, Ami-Chan!" said little Ichigo (I forgot his name) as he tugged on my leg.

"No! Kitty is mine, Itsuki-Kun!" yelled Ami, tugging my arm toward her.

I felt like I was going to break. I guess this is the end of poor Kon. The good (and good looking) always die young! Why!?

"Hey that's enough you two!" said Aoi in a casual tone. The two toddlers looked at Aoi and let me go. I ran up to the silver haired boy and hugged him tight.

"Nya~! My savior! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" I said, still hugging the boy. Aoi giggled and set me down.

"You're welcome, Mister Lion Kitty!" said the boy. All hail Aoi Ichimaru, my savior!

"Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan!" said a little girl with strawberry blonde, holding onto a stuffed bunny.

"Ah, hello Aimi." Said Aoi as he petted the little girl who looked a little like Aoi.

"Nii-chan! Kitty!" said the little girl, pointing at me. Gosh, why do all these kids think I'm a kitty? I'm a freaking Lion! Hear me roar! Rawr!

Aoi picked up the little girl, and looked at the group of children. He didn't look happy when he turned to face me once again.

"Mister Lion Kitty? Where are the other two children?" said Aoi, concern in his voice. Oh shit, that's right! I had six smelly beings to take care of.

"I-I'm not sure, Aoi-Sama." I said, honestly.

Aoi nodded and set his sister down, dashing to go look for the remaining to children. What a great kid!

"N-Nii-chan?" said the little girl as she looked at her older brother leave.

"Aww, its okay doll face. Aoi will be back before you know it. He won't take long." I said, looking up at Aimi, he bottom lip trembling. She then started to cry and yell out loud. Oh crap! What can I do!? I can't tell her to stop because she'll just continue. I can't hit her because she'll cry more and her parents will probably kill me. Hmmm?

"Hey, Aimi! Look at the silly lion!" I said, making faces and dancing around like an idiot. Aimi laughed and giggled, wiping away her tears with her small arm. She clapped and giggled as I kept on doing the 'thriller' dance.

"Heheh, Kitty is so silly!" said the blonde girl, completely content without a hint of crying again.

I smiled and hugged the little girl, making her giggle again.

"Mister Lion Kitty! I found them!" said Aoi, carrying two small, sleeping children in his arms.

"That's great, Aoi! Where were they anyway?" I asked.

"One was in the laundry room and the other was in the bath tub." Said Aoi, a playful grin on his face.

I have to remind Ichigo to hire a professional next time.

Aoi then set the small children, who have now awakened, onto the floor. Both yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Aw, they're so cute!" I said out loud. What? It's true!

One looked at me, smiling as he did so. He had purple hair, ivory skin, big brown eyes and a pair of cat ears twitching happily. No denying this was Urahara's and what's-her-face (don't know her name either but I know Ichi saw her naked…heheh!) The other child, big violet eyes and black hair, looked like she wanted to kill me. She looked a lot like her father, Uuryu and had her mother's eyes. I heard he met her at his university and blah blah blah. What? I'm not going to say their life story!

Aoi yawned, poor kid. He's helped me so much during the day. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Hey, Aoi-sama, why don't you rest? You look tired." I said, casually. Aoi nodded.

"I think it's time for ALL you kids to take a nap." I said, smiling as I looked around the room filled with children trying so hard to stay awake.

***

Aww, so cute! They're all tucked in and sleeping! Hey, I think I should do this more often? Never deny the abilities of Kon, world's greatest babysitter!

I looked at them, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside (even if I'm a stuffed lion).

I then heard loud noises coming from the living room. I got up and ran to see who is making all that racket. Hopefully they didn't wake any of my little angels! If they did, they'll have hell to pay!

I reached the source of the noise, and saw all my angel's parent's, some in their gigai's.

"Hey, everyone!" I said, running up to them.

"Where are my babies? Are they okay? Did you hurt them? Did they eat Play-Doh? God, where are they?!" said Rangiku frantically. Damn, she really must've missed her kids.

"All the kids are right this way." I said, leading them to the bedroom. Ichigo was ahead of me and opened the door, all the parent's going 'aw' as they saw their children sleeping soundly. They all tip-toed inside and carried them out of the room in their arms. I saw Gin carrying Aoi, who was now awake.

"Bye, Aoi. Thanks for all your help." I said, hugging the boy.

Aoi smiled and posed in a pose I've seen before.

"Bye-Bye, Mister Lion Kitty!" said the little miniature version of Gin Ichimaru. I smiled. I saw as they all left one by one.

"Hey ichigo? I said, once the room only consisted of Ichigo, Orihime, Itsuki, and me.

"Yeah, Kon?" said Ichigo, turning all his attention to me.

"Can I watch the kids next time you're all on a mission?" I said, trying not to sound like I cared.

Ichigo smiled and nodded and then turned back to see his sleeping son in the arms of his love, Orihime.

So cute!

***

Author's Note: Damn it! Another fluffy story from yours truly! Gah! Whyy?! Why must I write fluffy stories!? *clears throat* Well this is my first Bleach story and it isn't as bad as I thought. What do you all think? Hmmm?? Heheh, I forgot to tell you guys Urahara's and Uuryu's baby's name. Well the cute little neko boy (UraharaxYoruichi's kid) his name is Riku (I think it's cute). And Uuryu's daughter is called Tamiko. Maybe I'll draw all the kids and post it on dA for you all to see. Heheh, My favorite baby is Aoi! Eeep he's sooooo cute! I want to huggle him or his daddy, Gin. Heheh I'm a crazy fangirl. X_x

Okies so yeah, thanks for reading and please review and tell me that it kicked butt or it was shit…yeah.

Bye-bye! *does the Gin pose*


End file.
